


How Many??

by PirateCress



Series: Illogical Soulmarks [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Asexual Character, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, I don't fully know what angst means, In this I like to consider him grey-romantic asexual, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), The soulmarks are the last thing your soulmate says to you, but I was told my stories had angst, literal chaos I tell you, so I'm tagging angst, the soulmarks are chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateCress/pseuds/PirateCress
Summary: Okay, soulmarks. Soulmates.That’s a complicated thing in Bobby’s mind. Alex lost his soulmate when they were still little, and that was terrifyingly sad and kind of traumatizing. And Reggie says that he has a bad feeling about his, and refuses to talk about it. His grandma never had a soulmark, because she married Pops who is mute, so that kind of makes sense, but it is still odd. He learns from people at school that them and everyone they know have normal soulmarks, and the fact that everyone he knows has odd soulmarks is not normal.He doesn’t quite know what to think of his when he will inevitably get it. He doesn’t even know if he wants one.So, soulmarks? Soulmates?He doesn’t even know what to think anymore.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Ray Molina & Rose, I don't know why Julie's Mom and Rose are separate tags but I decided to choose both, Julie Molina's Mother/Ray Molina, Ray Molina/Rose
Series: Illogical Soulmarks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140647
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's the same prologue as the original story, but I wanted to include it in case a person were to only read this story. (But I highly recommend reading my original story because I personally think it's very good.)
> 
> Lots of love! Read on and enjoy???

_"Giving someone a piece of your soul is better than giving a piece of your heart. Because souls are eternal.” —Helen Boswell_

The last words your soulmate ever says to you is tattooed on your wrist. It’s pretty gruesome. And it’s kind of a scary thing, really. You can live your whole life with someone, only to find out you were never meant to be in the first place. What kind of sick, twisted fate is this?

Soulmarks have no predetermined reasoning for appearance. Nobody can ever figure out a pattern for why they appear when they do. They just…appear. Some babies are born with their mark, while others may get them in their young years, and others get them in their late teens. But, there are two consistencies: They always appear by the age of eighteen, and they are _never_ wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! I'm back with the second book in the series!!! It's Bobby-centric!!!
> 
> And a short note: I'm not aromantic or on that spectrum at all, but I had a lovely idea from LittleSuzume and their comments on the previous fic about Bobby being AroAce, and now I'm obsessed with the idea of Bobby being grey-romantic alongside Asexual, so here we are. If I mis-rep, I'm really sorry, and you can tell me and I'll try my best to fix it.

_“‘We’ll be Friends Forever, won’t we, Pooh?’ asked Piglet. ‘Even longer,’ Pooh answered.” —A.A. Milne (Winnie-the-Pooh)_

Okay, soulmarks. Soulmates.

That’s a complicated thing in Bobby’s mind. Alex lost his soulmate when they were still little, and that was terrifyingly sad and kind of traumatizing. And Reggie says that he has a bad feeling about his, and refuses to talk about it. His grandma never had a soulmark, because she married Pops who is mute, so that kind of makes sense, but it is still odd. He learns from people at school that them and everyone they know have _normal_ soulmarks, and the fact that everyone he knows has _odd_ soulmarks is not normal.

He doesn’t quite know what to think of his when he will inevitably get it. He doesn’t even know if he wants one.

He’s fifteen, and he’s had exactly one and a half “crushes”. The “crush” on Drew lasted only a few days, and it was mostly just him _really_ wanting to be her friend. Like, hold hands at the most, or hug her, but he does that with his friends sometimes, so it’s not really different. And then the “crush” was over.

The other “half crush” was on Reggie. He wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone, but he maybe _did_ like him. But he couldn’t ever wrap his head around why his supposed crush felt so different than what he’s heard other people describe. He only decided that it was a crush, because it was an intense desire to be closer friends with Reggie. Which can’t be normal. He just wants to be such good friends with Reggie, and to talk and hang out and do things together, but not…romantically? So it’s not really a crush.

Then, he had the same feelings about his other friends, and that’s around the time he decided that it was never a crush in the first place. It was just intensely wanting to be their friend.

In conclusion, he’s had one crush.

Which is okay with him. It’s a lot less drama, and liking someone just seemed so _difficult_. It’s great that others want romance and all that jazz, but not him.

Which makes him almost fear his soulmark whatever it may be. He’s not _scared_ of it, really, he just doesn’t want it. It’s kind of a stressful concept, and what’s the point of having a soulmark if he doesn’t know if he could ever like someone as a soulmate?

So, soulmarks? Soulmates?

He doesn’t even know what to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Good.  
> Thank you for reading!! The next chapter will be out within a decent range of time!! Hope you're taking care of yourself. <3
> 
> :)


	3. Pink, Blue, and Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is yet again overly sad. But after typing this, I realized that Bobby's story is definitely much sadder than Luke&Reggie's, but there's not much I can do about it now because I just type the words. My brain has no say in what I type.

_“There is no such thing as a soulmate…and who would want there to be? I don’t want half of a shared soul. I want my own damn soul.” —Rachel Cohn_

Bobby’s mark shows up at the worst time. Like the worst time possible.

It’s in the middle of school, right before his presentation, which makes him seem like he’s chickening out, but in reality, it just feels like somebody stamped burning hot metal into his side. Like someone was branding him, though he’s never had experience with the feeling, the idea of it is there. He cringes and gasps and rushes to put his hand on his side, just where his hip is.

He raises his hand in silent permission to go to the bathroom. He barely makes it out of the classroom before stumbling across the hall to the bathroom. It still feels like it’s burning. He needs to dump freezing water on it or something. He doesn’t know what the fuck that pain was. As soon as he reaches the restroom, he pulls up the hem of his shirt to see what fucking burned him.

And there’s a soulmark.

Scratch that.

Soulmarks. With an s at the end. Soulmark _s_.

Each of them have different colors, one pink, one blue, one red. They’re supposed to be black. Solid black. Plain black. And only one.

He forgets about the pain for a moment, still in complete and utter shock from receiving a soulmark. Soulmarks.

He’ll have to get used to thinking about it as soulmarks, with an s at the end.

 _Where did that thought come from?_ He doesn’t want to “get used to” thinking about _his_ soulmarks in general.

And FUCK. Soulmarks. Multiple people to have to love. And date.

He doesn’t even want to date _one_ person, much less _multiple._ Three, to be precise. Three people whom he will be dating. Three. Who he has to date.

And he doesn’t like that.

It’s not that it’s three people he has to date, it’s that it’s three people _he_ has to date.

And the thought of that doesn’t make him _sick_ per se, but it definitely doesn’t settle well with him. His head is so lightheaded, he feels like he needs to lay down. Instead, he settles for sitting against the disgusting wall on the super disgusting floor of the even more disgusting bathroom.

He realizes that his hands never left his side where the words were written. He doesn’t want to look at them right now. He doesn’t want to know the words. He doesn’t want to trace the handwriting of each person. He doesn’t want to know if the words are good or bad like Reggie and Alex once offhandedly mentioned theirs to feel like. He doesn’t want anything to do with them. He…needs some time to think and a chance to breathe.

He gets up and rubs some cold water on the marks, purposely _not_ looking at them, and tucks his shirt back in and makes sure his suspenders look alright before leaving the bathroom. The period is about to end, so he slips into the class and grabs his bookbag, walking out, not giving anyone else a passing glance as he does. He walks right out of school, knowing that school is _not_ something he’s going to deal with _on top of_ getting soulmark _s_.

He goes to the music store, knowing that it’s a comforting place for him, but the boys won’t think to look there. He doesn’t think he could hold back if they asked what was wrong.

After that day, he acts as if nothing was wrong, even though he could feel his hands shaking every time he thought too hard about it. So, he doesn’t look at his marks. He refuses to look at them, every time he showers or changes shirts, he avoids looking at it like the plague. He still doesn’t know what the words say. All he knows is that there is three. Sometimes he places his hand on his side to check they are still there, and if there are still three, but he never wants to know more.

Curiosity is strong, but it never gets the best of him.

Soulmark? Soulmarks.

Soulmate? Soulmates.

Hell no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? I did too.  
> Next up is Alex's soulmark chaos.
> 
> :)


End file.
